


Revenge of the Bandanna Dee

by dontrunwiththosefxxkers



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Duct Tape, Non-Sexual Bondage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontrunwiththosefxxkers/pseuds/dontrunwiththosefxxkers
Summary: Meta Knight loses a bet, and he's not happy about it in the slightest. But Bandanna Dee won't take his whining lying down.





	Revenge of the Bandanna Dee

“So!” Dedede said with a wide grin. “That sure was an action-packed Gourmet Race! Yessir, Meta Knight, action-packed!” The blue-colored puffball quietly stared as the penguin king danced around his throne room, jubilant. “We were really down to the wire, but I guess the winner takes all, huh? Oh, I can still hear the screaming fans, the flashing lights! A true photo-finish!” He was milking is victory for all it was worth.

 

“You know, there were significantly less banana peels the last time you did this race,” Meta Knight opined, bitter over his loss. “Perhaps that had something to do with it.”

 

“Doesn’t matter!” Dedede laughed. “What matters is that I won, and Kirby lost! That means you lost, too!” He slapped Meta Knight on the shoulder, something the puffball reacted towards with a disgusted sneer. He brushed off his pauldron as the king carried on with his list of demands.

 

“That means, for the next 24 hours, you have to work with the Waddle Dees! Be a real man’s man! Feel the salt of the earth and works towards improvement, you dig?” He motioned towards Bandanna Dee, who stood by the open doorway with his usual neutral expression. “But be careful. They got real short tempers, I wouldn’t double-cross them if I were you.”

 

“Right,” It was Meta Knight’s turn to laugh, a haughty dark chuckle. He walked over to Bandanna Dee, pushing back his kerchief and ruffling his hair as he remained both motionless and silent. “Because look at these fuzzy-wuzzy little creatures. Truly, the face of evil. I’ve seen bunny slippers more threatening than these things; can’t Kirby punch through a herd of them in one sitting?” He patted the Waddle Dee’s cheeks and walked away with a visible drag to his usual stride. “At least this will look good on a resume.”

 

“What a dick.” Bandana Dee said as soon as he was out of earshot.

 

“That dick is your new co-worker! Chop-chop!” He pushed the Waddle out of the room. Bandanna Dee cringed at the thought of having to work with that cocky jerk, remembering vividly when he attempted to conquer Dreamland over their apparent crime of laziness. He still could hear the cannons blasting, the shadow of the Halberd stretching over the countryside… he refused to let him in his Great King’s castle unquestioned. He started to formulate a plan as he rushed to the pantry, looking around for a certain item.

 

“So, you just need to take stock of everything in here and mark it on the checklist. If there’s anything we don’t have that should be on there, circle it!” As luck would have it, Meta Knight and a Waddle Dee girl came into the room next, she explaining to him everything he needed to do. “Any other questions?”

 

“What if there’s something in here that isn’t on the checklist?” he asked.

 

“Then it’ll be a nice surprise!” she cheered. “And if you need anything else, just holler for Cookie, okay?”

 

Meta Knight muttered something about her name, and something even ruder about her work ethic, but as she heard nothing, he simply nodded in response, and she waltzed out of the room without a care. Bandanna Dee’s blood chilled as he continued searching around and Meta Knight drew closer and closer as he marked items off on his checklist. He gulped and tried to play it cool.

 

“Hi, Meta Knight!” he said loudly. “How are you?”

 

“I’m already tired,” Meta Knight responded. Bandanna Dee noticed that he’d already taken his mask off, most likely an order by the king himself. “How many cheeses does one man need? I’ve already counted seventeen. I’m shocked he hasn’t gotten milk sickness yet!”

 

“Oh, well there are many kinds of cheeses, Meta Knight!” Bandanna Dee said. “There’s gouda, muenster, cheddar, swiss, limburger, brie, mozzarella…” He looked up and found the item he was looking for, and quickly undid his kerchief. “Chloroform!”

 

“Bandanna, the last time I checked, it was pronounced Camembert-!” Meta Knight was cut off when Bandanna Dee shoved the cloth over his nose and mouth. Struggling and shouting against his assailant, Meta Knight only ended up breathing in more of the foul-smelling fluid, which led him to slip deep into consciousness, slumped in Bandanna Dee’s arms. The king’s assistant quickly laid him on the ground as Cookie pranced into the room, alerted by the commotion.

 

“Aw, I liked him! He could’ve helped me get things on higher shelves!” She pouted, putting her paws on her hips.

 

“Don’t worry, Cookie!” Bandanna Dee said with a wink, prizing Meta Knight’s sabatons off. “He still can! He’ll just be a little bit clumsier about it.”

\--

“Hey! Where’s my lemonade?!” Dedede bellowed. Within a matter of seconds, three Waddle Dees came out onto the terrace, each one holding a different tray with a different flavored lemonade on it. He narrowed his eyes as he examined the selection, his hand wavering over each one for a few seconds each.

 

Bandanna Dee came out next, whistling merrily. “Good afternoon, Great King!”

 

Dedede scoffed and glared at the Waddle. “Bandanna Dee, for god’s sakes. Can’t you see I’m in the middle of a very important decision?” He turned back to the lemonades and finally chose the blueberry flavored one, the Waddle Dees graciously bowing as they all left. “So, now that that’s out of the way, how’s Meta Knight been holding up? Hasn’t tried to slash any of my men, right?”

 

“It’s going great!” Bandanna Dee said. “Meta Knight’s right at home here. It’s like he’s a real part of the workforce.”

 

“That so?” Dedede took a sip. “I would’ve thought he’d try to run the second you turned your back on him.”

 

“Maybe before, but not now!” he replied. All of a sudden, a loud crash could be heard, as well as the sound of metal clanging and crashing together. Waddle Dee Soldiers could be heard shouting indistinctly, and both men turned their heads over to the sound of the noise. More crashing and clamoring could be heard from the hall, and then the sound of leathery flapping. It was Meta Knight, running – err, flying – from a quartet of guards, only stopping to land roughly before Dedede with a dull thump.

 

Meta Knight’s mask was gone, as well as all of his other articles of armor, leaving him only with his pair of wings and purple shoes on. That was enough to make the pink blushes on his face grow hotter, but the fact that he was gagged and restrained with orange duct tape wrapped around his ankles and wrists only added to the humiliation. With his own gloves stuffed in his mouth, he belted unintelligible curses towards the Waddle Dee and looked up at the king with desperate eyes as he struggled to break free.

 

Dedede blinked. “I warned you. They’re nasty little buggers when they’re mad.” He took another sip of his lemonade. “You got 20 more hours.”

 

The wide-eyed shock on Meta Knight’s face was delightful to Bandanna Dee, and he made no other noise as one of the soldiers finally caught up to him and began wrapping his wings together with the same roll of tape. When he started to get dragged away again, however, he futilely attempted to shout and squirm. Bandanna Dee merrily followed suit with the captive knight, leaving Dedede alone on the balcony to enjoy his sunny day.

 

“Nothing like some peace and quiet.” He contently sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Meta Knight has always seemed like a cocky & self absorbed douche to me, especially in the anime, so I decided to write him getting something he deserved! Maybe I'll write something about Magolor or Dedede next, they're both equally snobby and adorable, too.


End file.
